This invention relates to diarylpyrimidines which possess antiinflammatory and/or analgesic properties.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,959,471; 3,892,860 and 3,772,272 disclose 1-alkyl-4,6-diarylpyrimidine-2(1H)-ones and their use as tranquilizers, sleep inducers and antiinflammatory agents. F. G. Baddar, et al., J. Het. Chem., 15, 105 (1978) disclose 2-methylthio-4,6-diarylpyrimidines.
G. M. Coppola, J. Het. Chem., 16, 545 (1979) discloses 4,5-diaryl-2(1H)-pyrimidinones and 1-alkyl-4,5-diarylpyrimidinones and the antiinflammatory activity of the latter class of compounds. P. Mantegazza, et al., Arch.Intern. Pharmacodynamie, 95, 123 (1952) discloses 2-mercapto-4,5-diphenylpyrimidine and its central nervous system activity.
There is a continuing need for safe and effective antiinflammatory agents. Inflammation is a disease process characterized by redness, fever, swelling, and pain. Arthritis, in its various forms, is the most prevalent, chronic, and severe of the inflammatory diseases. Traumatic injury and infection also involve inflammation, and antiinflammatory drugs are often used in their treatment. The usefulness of most commercial antiinflammatories is limited because of toxicity and adverse side-effects. Many produce gastric irritation and other effects, such as changes in blood cells and central nervous system. Adreno-cortical steroids produce gastric irritation and suppression of normal adrenal function.
Also, there is a continuing need for safe and effective analgesic agents.
The compounds of the present invention possess antiinflammatory and/or analgesic properties.